


Powerless

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, kylo knows what he wants and he goes for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo has always found his sexual trysts disappointing, has always been left wantingmore. An idea born partially of desperation leads him to Hux in the hopes of changing that.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/159349814328/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: 
> 
> “Kylo fantasizes about being taken HARD, but nobody he’s slept with has come close to being able to dom him exactly how he wants. Cue Hux with a Force-dampening collar, and a mild dose of sedatives. No A/B/O or noncon, please.”
> 
> Detailed warnings are in the end notes for those who are interested but nervous about the tags. This is basically my love letter to aggressive yet submissive Kylo Ren

Kylo groaned, trying to stave off his orgasm even as he twisted his hand over the head of his cock, coming in tight on the downstroke. In his mind, a very different scenario was playing out. Different hands, harsh and unyielding, so cruelly denying him what he sought, using restraints and harsh orders to keep him still. In here, in his imagination, it worked flawlessly and he was always satisfied until he came back to reality, where such a thing simply wasn’t possible.

It was only a few more strokes before Kylo spilled onto his stomach, but he kept going, wringing himself dry until he was oversensitive and twitching, the way he liked to imagine he would be in his fantasy. Once it was too much, Kylo let himself flop down onto his bed, panting and heavy after the release. It did help with some of the tension he’d felt earlier that wasn’t relieved by his nightly meditation, but it also left him wanting more; mere fantasy was never enough.

Sex had never been quite what Kylo had wanted it to be. For the partners who knew who he was, they fully expected to be the ones getting fucked into oblivion and most of them couldn’t even conceive of the opposite, so he’d stopped trying altogether. For those that didn’t know him, but did at least know what he wanted, they were simply inadequate. They had no idea that hands around his wrists weren’t even close to enough to make him feel out of control, let alone that he could fling them across the room or kill them with nothing more than a thought. It was intensely frustrating and that was why he’d relegated himself to fantasy and, when he was truly desperate, the filthiest holoporn he could find.

He sighed heavily, the calm satiation quickly ebbing away. There had to be something he could kriffing do to scratch this itch. But, like every time he thought about the problem in detail, it only ended with him flinging the nearest unimportant object – a datapad, in this case – against a wall with the Force and growling as he rolled over to try to sleep.

A few days later, Kylo watched Hux render a subordinate alarmingly close to wetting himself without even raising his voice. Kylo couldn’t help but get an idea.

* * *

It was more than a week before he caved. Over a week spent arguing with himself between the idea that he might actually be able to get what he wanted for once versus the idea of letting Hux, of all people, be the one to do it to him. It was possible he’d say no, but Kylo doubted it. The sniveling little General would surely jump at any chance to get what he saw as an upper hand over Kylo. He did find Hux attractive, physically at least. But would it even work? Hux had almost no muscle mass that Kylo could see, using a coat instead to make himself look bigger, like a frightened bird. Still, if anyone had a shot, it had to be him. Kylo knew that was his desperation talking, but he no longer cared.

He paid close attention to Hux’s schedule after the decision was made and appeared in front of the door to his quarters as soon as he knew Hux had a free shift. Kylo moved to Force the door open, but then remembered himself and pressed the comm instead. As amusing as it was to piss Hux off, the General may just refuse him out of spite if he took it too far.

Hux let him in without a word, likely assuming it was one of his subordinates. He looked up from his desk once Kylo had walked in, then paused in surprise.

“Ren,” he said, voice level, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Kylo didn’t answer, taking off his helmet. It was going to be demanded of him within the next two minutes, anyways.

“I have a proposition for you,” he said, dropping the helmet on Hux’s desk and ignoring the ensuing frown.

“Oh?” One of Hux’s eyebrows lifted dramatically. “What would that be? And, before you ask, no, I won’t be giving you a full squadron.”

“What?” What the kriff was he on about?

“Surely that’s what you’re looking for. Or something else I’m equally unlikely to give you for whatever wild bantha chase you’re going on now.”

“That’s not-” Kylo inhaled deeply through his nose; this was already going poorly. “Would you just let me ask?”

Hux tipped his head in assent. “Go on, Ren.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Hux didn’t say anything, just went very still and stared, disbelieving. Kylo stared back, refusing to give Hux the satisfaction of looking abashed or shy. It looked as though Hux was waiting for a punchline that would never come. After a few minutes, he seemed to realize that and cleared his throat.

“That… isn’t what I was expecting, Ren.” There was a light flush on his cheeks now; surely that was a good sign. “Normally, I’d point out fraternization regs, but I imagine you know as well as I do that you’re a special case.”

Kylo nodded, telling himself it was because he had nothing to say, not because the nervousness he realistically should have felt earlier was starting to bubble up. He was quickly regretting giving in to his more desperate thoughts.

“Before I agree,” Hux said, pausing to lick his lips, a motion that Kylo couldn’t help but watch closely, “I want to know why.”

“I need a reason to want sex?” Kylo blurted out, trying to distract from the rising discomfort in his chest.

“I suppose you don’t. But you do need a reason to want it with _me_. What, specifically, do you hope to get out of this, Ren?”

Kylo swallowed, wetting his lips before he spoke. “I have… specific desires. I thought you’d be better suited to fill them than most.”

Hux hummed in thought; his stare was starting to get more intense, more piercing by the second. It was, admittedly, unsettling. Kylo stared back, defiant, refusing to accept that.

“You’re going to need to be more specific. I’m not going to do this unless I know _exactly_ what you want and that I wish to provide it. You can’t bully me into fucking you. I’m also not going to do it out of pity. This happens on _my_ terms.”

Some of the hair on the back of Kylo’s neck stood up at Hux’s severe tone; oh, yes, this might work after all. “I want you to take control. To make me… surrender.”

The last word came out far quieter than Kylo wanted, but it made Hux’s eyes flash. He was starting to look like a hungry nexu who’d just spotted an injured calf. But then Hux suddenly leaned back, tapping his chin in thought, and Kylo suspected it was just to draw this out. Kylo hadn’t been this uncomfortable when he got here, had felt hardly any nerves on the way over, but now it was an effort to resist squirming. He told himself it was out of impatience.

“Well?” he finally demanded. “Are you interested or not?”

Hux leaned forward, a smirk twisting his lips. “Patience, Ren. If you truly want this, that’s one thing I’d be teaching you. How far do you want this to go? I’m not interested in causing permanent damage to Leader Snoke’s favourite weapon.”

Kylo straightened a little; this was actually happening. “As far as you can take it, General.”

Hux gave him a considering stare. “Very well. Give me three cycles to prepare everything necessary. I’ll expect you here at 1900. Don’t be late and clear your plans for the evening.”

Kylo nodded and shoved his helmet on, walking out without a word.

* * *

The next three days could not pass fast enough. Despite his reservations and the lingering discomfort of _who_ he was going to let dominate him, Kylo couldn’t help a sliver of hope at this actually working out. Hux was one of the few people capable of making him feel even close to flustered. That was a good sign. And if this failed… well, he’d be back to fantasy and holoporn, but at least he would be able to hold Hux’s failure over him. That was something.

When the time came, Kylo was outside Hux’s door at 1858, as requested, and rang the comm, once again being let in without a word. This time, however, Hux noticed him immediately, rising from his desk to stalk in front of it and cross his arms.

“Remove your boots, mask, and all clothing above the waist, then kneel on the centre of the floor,” Hux commanded, his tone like ice.

Kylo scowled behind the mask. If Hux thought it was going to be that easy, clearly this was not what Kylo had been looking for. Resigned, he started stripping anyways, leaving the helmet and boots by the door, and then throwing off his robes and tunic as he strode to the middle of the room. Once he reached the approximate centre, he dropped to his knees, staring at Hux with undisguised challenge.

Hux appraised him for a moment, before turning around and picking a box up from his desk as well as what looked like a pill container, then walking towards Kylo. Kylo narrowed his eyes; what exactly was going on here?

His suspicion must have been noticed, because Hux stopped. “I will only use these on you if you want me to. This,” Hux indicated the box and opened it, revealing a metallic collar of some sort, “is a Force-dampening collar. It will cut you off from the Force for as long as you wear it. You will be rendered completely Force-blind.”

Kylo inhaled sharply. That… was not something he’d considered before. The very idea of it had his cock filling between his legs.

“And these,” Hux now indicated the pill container, “are muscle relaxants with mild sedative properties. They will not alter your judgement, but they will make your body more… reluctant to obey you. The collar will strip you of your psychic powers and these will strip you of your physical power. As for your mental power, that will be _my_ job.”

Hux was smirking and Kylo, despite himself, _wanted_ , wanted so hard and so suddenly it left him breathing heavy.

“We can use one, both, or neither. That is entirely your choice. Neither of them will take away anything from your ability to say yes or no, but they will put you more under my control,” Hux said, face straight once again. “What would you like?”

“ _Both_ ,” Kylo said, voice dark and hungry.

Victory lit up in Hux’s eyes. “Excellent. I’d hoped as much. What’s your safeword?”

Kylo blinked. “I’ve never needed one.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Does Vader work? I imagine thinking about one’s grandfather should do the trick to kill the mood. Unless you really are that deranged.”

“Fuck you,” Kylo spat with a scowl. “Vader works. Now are we going to do this or are you just going to keep lecturing?”

Hux pursed his lips, muttering a ‘very well’, and then stepped forward to where Kylo still knelt. Hux held out his hand with the pills in it first and Kylo swallowed them dry. Next, Hux removed the collar from the box, leaning down not quite enough. Kylo scowled, realizing what he was going for, but tipped his chin up anyways, revealing his throat. Hux looked far too satisfied at the gesture as he positioned the collar around Kylo’s neck and closed it with a loud click.

Kylo immediately cried out in distress, the lurching feeling of the Force suddenly being cut off enough to have him falling forward, barely catching himself with his hands. This was… he’d never in his _life_ been truly removed from the Force, even when he was too young to know what it was. It was like having a limb cut off, or his sense of smell taken away, or background music that had always been there suddenly silenced. It was an all-consuming _lack_ that left him feeling completely hollow.

It was only when Hux tipped his chin up with two gentle yet unyielding fingers that Kylo realized he was panting and making small, pathetic noises with every breath. Worse yet, he was _shaking_ , and had no idea when that had started. Wide-eyed, on his hands and knees, he stared up at Hux, more thrown off than he’d ever been in his entire life.

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Hux mused, cold eyes locked with Kylo’s. “I first looked into this technology when I learned you were to be assigned here. I wasn’t sure what to think of you, but I’d heard the rumours. I didn’t actually assemble it until after you’d propositioned me, though. I always wondered if I’d need it to keep you under control, but I never imagined I’d be using it like this.”

Kylo just continued to gape at Hux, having no idea what to say. He couldn’t get a grip with how _quiet_ his existence currently was. He tried to reach out with the Force, but it was like that part of his mind just wasn’t there anymore, a burnt off connection he could no longer reach. The muscle relaxants surely hadn’t kicked in yet – it definitely hadn’t been that long – and Kylo was beginning to wonder if he’d even need them at this point. Hux hadn’t actually done anything yet and Kylo already felt more out of control than he ever had.

“Are you good to continue?” Hux asked sharply, pulling Kylo out of his thoughts.

Kylo nodded.

“Verbal answer, Ren.”

“Yes.”

All at once, Hux fisted a hand in his hair painfully, twisting and pulling him back up to his knees with it, and growled, “Yes, _what_?”

Kylo averted his eyes and flushed with humiliation, knowing exactly what Hux wanted. “Yes, sir.”

Hux let go of his hair and Kylo let himself slump, already panting and uncomfortably hard, but Hux was only just getting started. “Hands back on the floor. Head down.”

Kylo’s hands and gaze shot to the floor, all sense of disobedience gone as he bent before Hux. Before he could get his bearings, the toe of a leather boot stepped into his field of vision. A fresh wave of humiliation washed through Kylo as he realized what Hux was demanding of him.

“Clean it, Ren. Prove to me just how much you need this,” Hux said, voice like durasteel. “Do a good job and I might even fuck you.”

Conflicting urges to both resist Hux and to give in fought within Kylo, paralyzing him in indecision. It seemed he took too long to get to work, because the booted foot suddenly kicked up, the toe hitting Kylo’s sternum hard enough that he expected he’d find a bruise the next day. He gasped, despite himself, watching as the boot descended to the floor again to await his attention. Kylo did not hesitate the second time.

He started with a chaste kiss to the toe, pausing after to lick his lips. They tasted mostly of leather, but there was a faint, chemical flavour lingering as an aftertaste. Kylo suspected it was the polish Hux used to shine them. No longer hesitating, Kylo traced the tip of his tongue over the toe and then followed over the arch to the back, leaving a wet line. He pulled back and looked up for approval, his cheeks burning. Hux’s expression had not changed, still hard and demanding, so Kylo went back to it, laving his tongue from toe to heel on the other side, the shame in his gut slowly ebbing away with every kiss and lick.

Kylo continued the treatment, aiming to leave no part of the boot untouched by his mouth. At some point, Hux apparently grew bored and pulled his foot away, and Kylo let out a small, involuntary noise as he looked back up for guidance. Hux smirked, stepping forward with the other leg, giving Kylo a fresh canvas on which to work. Kylo didn’t waste the opportunity, immediately going to it, only spurred on when he felt Hux’s other boot rest almost gently between his shoulderblades, heavy enough to tell him it was there and that he needed to stay mostly still but not enough to hinder him.

After a while, Kylo’s tongue began to get sloppy and numb, making easy movements difficult. Hux had taken the foot off his back some time ago, but that didn’t make it any easier. He was also drooling everywhere and he redoubled his efforts in an attempt to clean up his mess before Hux noticed. Somehow, he knew being caught drooling all over Hux’s boot and the floor was a sure way to be punished. When trying to lick up a particularly wet smear that was dribbling down the side of the heel, Kylo couldn’t help but let out a soft whine, frustrated by his apparent inability to accomplish something so simple.

“You’re making quite the mess down there, pet,” Hux said with cruel amusement. “The drugs must be kicking in now. Or are you always this sloppy?”

Kylo stopped, tongue still pressed to smooth leather, suddenly remembering the muscle relaxants he’d taken earlier. Hux had been right; it affected his body more than his mind. In his head, instead of the heavy cloud he was used to with drugs, it was more like peach fuzz on the edges of his thoughts. Kylo’s muscles, though, were sluggish and hard to control, leaving him clumsy and weak. His forgotten cock throbbed at the thought of how utterly helpless he currently was.

“Either way,” Hux continued, seemingly paying the man at his feet no mind, “I cannot abide such sloppy work.”

Then the boot was gone from under Kylo’s mouth and he just barely managed to pull his tongue back in before Hux was grabbing him roughly, one hand in his hair and the other under his arm. Kylo was lifted – mostly using the hand in his hair – none too gently, and then Hux was hauling him across the room, uncaring of whether Kylo was actively following or just being dragged along. Kylo struggled, actually fought Hux’s grip with both the Force he couldn’t access and all his strength because, for the first time in his life, he _could_ without winning. It was a heady rush that putting everything he had into the fight yielded nothing but more pain from Hux gripping him harder.

Both too soon and not soon enough, Kylo was slammed onto the desk, face down and whimpering with his hips hanging over the edge. Hux kept one hand gripped bruisingly around the back of his neck, just above the collar as he circled the desk to stop at the end near Kylo’s head. He pulled a drawer open with his free hand and extracted two lengths of rope.

“Stay.” The tone left no question that Kylo would obey when Hux released his neck and started uncoiling the rope.

Kylo took the moment for the break it was, trying to catch his breath and orient himself as Hux looped the rope around one of his wrists a few times and tied it off in an intricate knot. He then took the free end and bent down, pulling it taut and tying it off to what Kylo guessed was one of the desks legs, and repeated the process on the other wrist. Kylo tried tugging on them experimentally, pulling hard enough to chafe his wrists, and his head swam with the realization that he didn’t currently have the strength to escape. He was stretched out, arms pulled fully straight and unable to move, cock hard and demanding between his legs, all at Hux’s mercy. It was intoxicating enough that Kylo had to swallow a moan.

Hux circled the desk again, languidly trailing a hand down Kylo’s bare back, the tickling pressure just enough to send tingles down his spine. Once Hux was standing behind Kylo, he unceremoniously grabbed Kylo’s trousers and pulled them down to mid-thigh, revealing his ass and leaking cock. Kylo shuddered at the feeling of being so exposed.

“Already so hard, are you?” Hux said, taking hold of Kylo’s cock and giving it a light stoke. “I’ve barely even started with you and you’re already dripping for me.”

Kylo couldn’t help a soft moan at the words and the way Hux continued to stroke him. It started out light, barely there, but then Hux’s grip tightened in the most delicious way, changing the rhythm to hard, fast, and efficient. Kylo let out a loud groan, far beyond shame as Hux quickly worked him towards orgasm. He didn’t want to come yet, wanted to hold out, but his resolve to hold back was quickly slipping away with every pull on his cock.

When Kylo knew he was moments away from losing it, he tried to get out a protest only to have it overpowered by a moan. Hux gave him two more strokes and then let go, causing Kylo to groan at the loss. He’d been so kriffing _close_. Kylo panted and whined involuntarily, his hips twitching for that last bit of stimulation to finish him up. For all he’d wanted to hold back, being left so close to the edge was a far worse fate than coming too soon.

Hux was moving again, then, going back to the desk and opening a different drawer. Kylo tried to peek back and see what he was fetching, but his stretched out arms left him with little field of vision. He didn’t have long to wonder, though, for Hux came back around to his front with a wooden paddle in one hand and a riding crop in the other.

“For making such a mess of my boots, I’m going to beat your arse raw,” Hux said, causing Kylo’s breath to hitch. “However, I’m feeling generous and I’ll let you choose how.”

Hux didn’t say anything more, so Kylo waited for him to continue. Apparently, however, that was the wrong choice, and he was swatted lightly on the arm by the riding crop. It was clearly a warning hit.

“I’m giving you something, Ren,” he continued. “What do you say to that?”

Kylo swallowed thickly. “Thank you, sir.”

“Good boy.” Hux looked smugly pleased as he held the two instruments out. “Now: which would you like to turn your skin red?”

“The crop, please.” Kylo didn’t have to think about it; he wanted the stinging bite of the crop. “Sir.”

If Hux noticed the delay on the honorfic, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he put the crop down and grabbed Kylo’s hair again – Hux must have really had a thing for his hair – and craned his neck back. He took a moment to study Kylo’s face before he brought the side of the handle of the paddle up to his mouth.

“Hold this,” Hux said, and Kylo took it between his teeth, adjusting for the lack of balance with the flat end extending to one side. “Keep your head up. If I find you resting the flat of it on your arm, this will only be worse for you.”

Kylo tried to make a noise of assent, but it was garbled by the wood in his mouth. Hux walked back around the desk and Kylo could already feel himself start to drool around the wood. Considering how uncooperative and weak the drugs made his body, this was not going to be easy. A cool hand running gently over one cheek of his ass startled him out of his thoughts.

Without warning, the crop came down right over where Hux had caressed. Kylo grunted around the paddle, holding his head steady. The bite of it was exactly what he’d wanted. There was a pause before another hit to his other cheek, and Kylo was able to take this one with barely so much as a twitch. Hux must have been warming him up before he really went at it.

Hux slowly ratcheted up his swings, hitting harder and leaving less time between the hits, presumably realizing Kylo could both take and enjoy much more. Hux left probably a half dozen on each cheek, then pulled back to run the tip of the leather against Kylo’s thighs, letting him enjoy the marks he already had. The sharp, burning sting was _perfect_ , the pain trying to steal his attention and drown him in sensation. He barely remembered to jerk his head back up when he noticed he was starting to let it droop.

A number of slightly lighter hits were trailed over the backs and insides of his thighs and Kylo was grunting and moaning with every one. Hux moved back up to his ass and hit Kylo hard enough that he jerked forward, almost losing his grip on the paddle in his mouth. Kylo grit his teeth around the wood despite the ache in his jaw as Hux really laid in on him, his vocalizations getting louder and higher in pitch with every stroke of the crop.

Kylo was thankful that Hux hadn’t forced him to keep count, for he’d completely lost track some time ago. It felt like there was no space on his ass untouched by the crop, his hands curling into fists and his legs starting to shake more with every delicious hit to his oversensitive skin. He’d nearly dropped the paddle three times now and keeping his head up was quickly becoming the hardest thing he’d ever done.

Something pricked at Kylo’s eyes as Hux brought the crop down especially hard and a pitiful whimpering sound crawled out of his throat around the paddle. He braced for another hit, but it didn’t come. Was it over? Was this just a break? His ass was burning and his cock was still painfully hard and the anticipation only brought everything up another notch.

The cropped suddenly tapped against his balls and though it was just a tap, nowhere near enough to hurt, it surprised Kylo enough that he yelped, dropping the paddle, and immediately stiffening. Fuck. After all that effort holding on to it, he was really going to get it now. He could take it, he knew he could, but he wasn’t looking forward to more punishment.

But Hux was coming around the desk, petting up Kylo’s back and running his hand up into his hair. He retrieved the paddle from where Kylo had dropped it and placed it back in then desk while retrieving something else. Kylo averted his eyes and that’s when he noticed the puddle of drool that had collected while he’d held the paddle. He grimaced.

“You took that very well, pet,” Hux said, sounding actually pleased and Kylo preened despite himself, some base part of him reacting to the praise without his permission. “I’m going to give you something much nicer, now.”

Kylo perked up at that. Hux had moved behind him again and the sound of a bottle of lube being opened was unmistakable. Despite his body feeling heavy and overworked, especially so with the drugs in his system, Kylo tilted his hips up in offering. He heard Hux chuckle in response, and then a finger coated in lube was circling his hole before pushing in.

Hux wasted no time in thrusting his finger in and out, to Kylo’s delight; he never liked to wait. His ass still stung and the feeling mixed perfectly with the pleasure slowly spreading through him. A second finger went in, the stretch of it still comfortable enough, and then Hux was crooking his fingers in exactly the right way and Kylo couldn’t help but moan hungrily. Hux rubbed over his prostate with every pass and it was driving Kylo quickly towards desperation. A third finger followed next, the stretch burning just the way he liked it, and Kylo lost himself in it. He was pushing his hips back as much as he could, moaning softly with every pass, feeling his orgasm approaching but it just wasn’t _enough_.

“You want it, pet?” Hux was asking, voice dark and husky. “Beg me.”

Kylo had no pride left to make him hesitate. “Please, sir. Fuck me!”

“And why should I do that?”

“I need it!” Kylo begged shamelessly. “I need you, please, sir, Hux. I need you to fuck me.”

With that, Hux pulled his fingers out and Kylo heard a rustling of clothes and then a slick sound before the blunt head of Hux’s cock was nudging at him. Hux shunted in easily, shoving himself all the way in and Kylo cried out as he was stuffed full. He was given the briefest moment to adjust and then Hux was moving, wasting no time and starting immediately at a harsh pace, his hands gripping Kylo’s hips for leverage. The smack of his hips against Kylo’s ass and thighs hurt in the best of ways, taking his pleasure higher.

Kylo tried to spread his legs and improve the angle, only to be hindered by the pants that had worked their way down to his knees at some point. Hux must’ve realized what he was doing and oh so generously paused to adjust Kylo’s hips before starting up again, hitting just the right spot on every pass. Kylo moaned his thanks, finally, _finally_ , letting his head drop, heedless of the way his cheek landed in the drool from earlier, the sensations of Hux roughly fucking him drowning out any disgust he may have felt.

Hux leaned over him, keeping one hand bruisingly tight on his hip and planting the other one between his shoulderblades, holding Kylo down hard enough that his ribs dug into the desk uncomfortably, as if he could have even tried to go anywhere. Kylo cried out anyways, his cock twitching and leaking at the helplessness of the position. He’d been completely powerless this entire time, but it solidified more now than it had even when Hux took the crop to his ass. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and Kylo was suddenly embarrassingly close.

“I’m close, sir,” Kylo panted. “Please let me come, please, I need it.”

He hadn’t been told he needed permission to come, but it seemed a safe bet. When Hux growled out a ‘not yet’, it confirmed his suspicions. Hux just fucked him harder, forcing broken moans that were half sobs out of Kylo’s throat that drowned out Hux’s quiet groans. He was so close it _ached_ and he wasn’t sure he could hold off for much longer. If Hux had even so much as breathed on his cock, as impossible as that would be at present, he would’ve lost it.

“You love this, don’t you?” Hux panted, fucking into Kylo ruthlessly. “You love me beating you, _using_ you like this, you filthy creature.”

Kylo could only moan out a loud sound shaped like a ‘yes’, too far gone to manage anything else. Then, to his horror, the hand on his hip starting moving and he felt it brush his cock. Kylo cried out in panic; there was no way he could hold back. His climax was so close he could practically taste it.

“Come for me,” Hux breathed, his hand stroking Kylo as fast and hard as he had earlier.

Kylo came almost instantly, his vision whiting out and his body jerking as much as it could against the ropes and Hux’s grip in its intensity. Hux stroked him through it, drawing out Kylo’s already overwhelming orgasm to the point where it felt _endless_. He was vaguely aware of Hux continuing to pound into him after releasing his cock, his mind blank and unable to process the sensations aside from the way they quickly veered towards ‘too much’.

Fortunately, Hux then pushed all the way in and came, his hips stuttering as he spilled inside Kylo, coming with a moan that Kylo could actually hear now that he was silent. Kylo’s body was entirely limp and coated in sweat; he couldn’t have moved even if he wasn’t restrained, so he didn’t try. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling, pleasantly floaty and sated in a way that had nothing to do with the drugs. Kylo couldn’t remember ever coming that hard in his _life_.

His reverie was interrupted by Hux pulling out, followed shortly the feeling of a cool, damp cloth between his cheeks, presumably cleaning off the extra lube and any come that was dribbling out. Hux then came into vision, untying Kylo’s wrists, though Kylo didn’t try to move his arms as Hux gently rubbed over the chafed skin.

“Do you think you can stand yet?” Hux asked.

Kylo tried to answer but just ended up making some sort of incoherent noise. Hux must have taken that for a ‘no’, because he moved back to Kylo’s ass and started rubbing what felt like some sort of gel into the marks on his ass and thighs. It was cool and soothing; probably bacta to help him heal. Even still, between the whipping and the intense fucking, Kylo didn’t think he’d be sitting down at all the next day.

Once that was done, Hux awkwardly helped him out of his pants, then insisted Kylo stand. Hux supported him with one of Kylo’s arms slung over his shoulder, and they clumsily made their way to Hux’s bed where Kylo was deposited to lay down and told not to move as Hux walked away and then returned with a bottle of water. Kylo accepted the water and took a deep drink.

Hux sat on the bed next to him, gently trailing a hand over his body. Kylo knew this part, had experienced it with some of the other failed bedmates he’d had, but for the first time he actually found himself relishing in the gentle touches bringing him down from the high. Just like the safeword, aftercare was another thing he’d simply never needed before, nor had he really wanted it. Now, though, he didn’t have enough energy or mental faculties to even consider fighting it. It was actually pleasant when he was worn out enough to have no choice but to surrender to it.

They didn’t speak save for Hux’s occasional requests that Kylo drink some more water and inquiries as to whether anything hurt more than it should, and Kylo was grateful for that; he wasn’t sure he trusted his mouth just yet. Hux just kept touching him, grounding him back in reality. They spent some time like that and Kylo actually didn’t mind it.

After a while, Hux sat back a bit. “Would you like me to take the collar off now?”

Kylo considered for a moment, then nodded. He wasn’t sure exactly what it would feel like. It was still strange, being cut off from the Force, but his mind was foggy enough that he was literally incapable of worrying about it.

Hux reached forward and the collar opened with a click. As soon as it was off, the Force flooded back all at once, like a tsunami, a wall of _feeling_ that slammed through Kylo and left him gasping. Gentle hands petted Kylo through it, but despite the shock, it certainly wasn’t a bad feeling. With the Force once again in his grasp, Kylo finally felt right and whole again.

“Thank you, General,” Kylo said, once he was settled back into himself. “I wasn’t sure you’d be up to the task.”

Hux gave him a weak look of exasperation, but it was undercut by the way he was absently playing with Kylo’s hair. “If you doubted me, then why did you ask in the first place?”

Kylo hummed. “No one… You were the one I thought had the best chance. It was worth the risk.”

There was a pause before Hux responded. “Well, it seemed it worked out rather well for both of us, then.”

Another brief silence before Kylo had to ask, “Are you willing to do it again?”

Hux looked at him curiously and then a knife-sharp smirk spread over his lips. “Am I willing to have you, for all your power and ability, completely at my mercy again? Why, Ren, how could I refuse?”

Kylo couldn’t help his own grin at that. Later on, he’d make it back to his own quarters, legs still a little unsteady as the drugs slowly wore off, and inspect the whip marks and early hints of bruises on his skin. Just seeing them and remembering the experience was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He’d underestimated what Hux was capable of, it seemed, and Kylo knew there was no way he could go back after finally getting what he’d always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Drug use: Hux offers Kylo the choice whether to take the drug or not before the scene begins. He explains that it is a muscle relaxant with mild sedative properties that will affect Kylo’s body but leave his judgement intact. Kylo agrees to take the drug willingly. The effects are described as being mostly physical with very little mental effects and these effects are mentioned several times throughout the fic. Kylo enjoys what it does to him and how it changes the scene
> 
> Kylo also repeatedly struggles against Hux and the bondage because he likes the knowledge that he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. He is explicitly shown to be enjoying the helplessness and there is a safeword established before the scene begins. Everything is consensual (Kylo chose some aspects of the scene and loves it), but some may still find these themes upsetting
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) too


End file.
